


Вот теперь конец!

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Простите, но я не могу согласиться с такой концовкой "Мстители: Финал", а раз нам не дали послетитровую сцену, написала её сама. Кое-кто заслуживает хэппи-энд!





	Вот теперь конец!

Морган Старк — умнейший ребёнок в свои пять, и Тони не перестаёт восхищаться ею. Она отлично отыграла свою роль на прощальной церемонии, но и после неё не сразу выходит из образа. Хэппи, впрочем, тоже — как дитя скрытых талантов, так что Тони в итоге не выдерживает и идёт к ним, обсуждающим его любовь к бургерам.

— Может, хватит говорить обо мне в прошедшем времени, Хэп? Вот он я.

Хэппи целует Морган в макушку и переводит взгляд на него, пока нетвердо стоящего на ногах.

— Ты обещал доктору, что не встанешь ещё три дня. И что я вижу?

—  _Мы_ видим? — поправляет его Морган.

— Если вы не проболтаетесь, он и не узнает, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Вам всего-то надо держать рот на замке.

— Не уверен, — качает головой Хэппи.

И через секунду за спиной раздаётся осуждающее:

— Тони Старк.

Морган заливисто смеётся и хлопает в ладоши. Она всегда так делает, когда видит искорки портала, а ещё обожает всамделишного волшебника за спасение папы. Тони, в общем-то, тоже чародею благодарен за то, что тот очень быстро забрал его тело с поля битвы, а потом просто и без затей отодрал Камень времени с Перчатки и чуток отмотал его личное время назад, чтобы успеть оказать помощь. Ну, а после, когда Тони смог снова дышать и немного шевелиться, внезапно заявил, что в том самом победном варианте с Перчаткой на руке умер Железный человек. Навсегда. Но ничего не говорилось насчёт Тони Старка.

И перечислил, кто именно должен считать Тони мертвым, чтобы исключить проигрыш и в этом варианте будущего. Почти все, кроме очень дорогих и важных имён: Морган, Пеппер, Хэппи, сам Стивен Стрэндж и Питер Паркер.

И Тони, ободряюще сжав ладошку молча наблюдавшей за спасением Морган, согласился с тем, что Железный человек выполнил свою миссию и на таких условиях вполне может уйти со сцены навсегда, ну а НЕжелезный готов к старой новой жизни.

...Теперь же, стоя в окружении половины посвященных, он затылком чувствует осуждающий взгляд доктора Стрэнджа, от которого тут же начинает ныть то, что ещё не зажило, испытывает противную слабость, переминается на месте, но после короткого взгляда на счастливую дочку покорно поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

Развернуться, впрочем, не успевает: ноги все-таки подгибаются, но Стивен успевает подхватить под локоть и не дать свалиться мешком.  
Он сильный. Надёжный. И хмурый.

— Да ладно, не смотри так осуждающе, док.

— Я разрешил тебе дойти до ванной комнаты.

— Я и собирался, — честно отвечает Тони, по-прежнему опираясь на его руку. — Но эти двое стали говорить, будто меня вообще больше нет. Тут бы и здоровый не устоял!

Попытка перевести всё в шутку проваливается. Почти. Стивен доводит Тони до стула и усаживает на него, затем начинает плести свои мудреные чары. Что-то вроде диагностики, но с крутыми спецэффектами. Пока он этим занимается, умница Морган поднимается с пола и подтаскивает для себя второй стул — она сразу уяснила, что на колени к папе пока нельзя.

— Доктор Стрэндж, а папе очень плохо? — старательно выговаривая слова, спрашивает Морган.

— Почему ты не спросишь его самого? — не сводя глаз с жёлтого, исписанного рунами щита, уточняет Стивен.

— Да, почему? — поддерживает его Тони, с трудом удерживаясь на грани обморока. Ну да, перенапрягся. Но доктор обещал за месяц полностью поставить на ноги. Что с того, что прошло всего несколько дней, а с такой устроенной Камнями перегрузкой вообще-то не живут?

— Потому что папа не хочет меня и маму волновать. Он правды всё равно не скажет, — как-то по-взрослому вздыхает Морган.

— Таков уж твой папа, — поддакивает с пола Хэппи. Потом всё-таки поднимается: — Пойду гляну, как там Пеппер.

— Бросаешь меня с ним? — немного отдышавшись, возмущается Тони.

— Дочка тебя в обиду не даст, а вот Пеппер может понадобиться помощь. Она сейчас общается с теми, кто считает тебя мёртвым.

Тони чувствует отголоски вины и машет рукой.

— Ладно, иди. А лучше под каким-нибудь предлогом приведи её сюда. И Паркера захвати. Устроим посиделки на шестерых.

— Тони, — даже сквозь заклинание Стивен умудряется смотреть укоризненно.

— Что? — вскидывается Тони. — Надо же поддержать моральный дух Пеппер и Паучка. Сейчас ты добавишь мне силенок — и дело в шляпе.

— С чего бы я стал это делать для того, кто не исполняет мои предписания? До ванной и обратно, Тони. Не сюда через весь этаж.

— Морган, — не сводя глаз со Стивена, тянет Тони.

В дочке он не сомневается, и та тут же слезает со стула и осторожно дергает Стивена за край Плаща.

— Дядя Стивен, пожалуйста, помогите папе. А то мама расстроится, если увидит его таким.

— Сразу три манипуляции в одной фразе, — сухо комментирует Стивен.

Морган шмыгает носом.

— Четыре.

— Вы же добрый волшебник.

— Пять.

— И хороший доктор. Самый лучший доктор, какой может быть!

Стивен закатывает глаза и всё-таки развеивает диагностическое заклинание. Тони расслабленно наблюдает за обоими из-под ресниц, уже зная, что против его ребёнка у его личного доктора нет шансов. Никаких. Старки добиваются своего любой ценой!

Вдалеке слышатся шаги и голос Пеппер, а потому Стивен выдаёт свой самый суровый взгляд и выдвигает условие:

— Посиделки возможны только на твоей постели, Тони.

— Согласен.

— И ты не ходишь по дому всю эту неделю.

— Идёт.

Тони поднимает все ещё подрагивающую руку, и Стивен её пожимает, после чего быстренько сплетает небольшое исцеляющее заклинание на глазах у довольной Морган.

И все трое проваливаются в спальню Тони и Пеппер через портал.

— Я же нормально держался? — звучит в коридоре голос Питера, прежде чем он сам переступает порог. — Я старался, ну, выглядеть как все.

— Ты держался молодцом, Паучок, — одобрительно кивает Тони, наблюдавший за прощальной церемонией по камерам. — Как и моя любимая Пеппер, — с нежностью добавляет он при виде неё.

— Это было несложно, когда знаешь, как близко ты.

Пеппер сразу садится рядом с ним на кровать, и Тони не может отказать себе в удовольствии поцеловать жену, полюбоваться смеющейся дочкой — по уже сложившейся маленькой традиции Питер Паркер в знак приветствия легко подкидывает её, а потом усаживает себе на шею, бережно придерживая за ноги. Он видит, как садится на первый попавшийся стул в кои-то веки оправдывающий своё прозвище Хэппи, и как совсем перестаёт хмуриться добрый волшебник и вредный доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

Возможно, Тони хотелось бы видеть и других своих друзей, хотя бы Роуди и Брюса, но и этот маленький круг людей одним фактом своего существования делает его счастливым.

Живым.

Способным радоваться каждому дню и стараться поскорее поправиться, чтобы каждую минуту проводить с дорогими людьми.

Делает его Железным человеком без всякой железной брони.

 

**Вот теперь конец!**


End file.
